


Double surprise.

by PurpleMoonAboveUs



Series: GoT7AlphaXOmega [2]
Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:39:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoonAboveUs/pseuds/PurpleMoonAboveUs
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung have been living together for a while. Jaebum has decided to take things further and surprise Jinyoung on their anniversary, but he doesn't know that Jinyoung has surprise as well.





	1. Fixing Jackson's mess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I decided to write even more about Jaebum and Jinyoung and looks like it took me some time to finish this up, god I thought I would never end it.  
> This the second book of the series so you have to read the first book to understand this one, Why so blind?
> 
> Just to let you know that I only upload complete books cause I suck at keeping up with ongoing stories. So new books will take sometime to read.
> 
> I really hope ypu enjoy this book as well, as you enjoyed the last one. By the way, Thank for the thousand views, kudos and comments for the previous one!! I was so happy that my writing didn't suck that much..
> 
> I don't know when I am going to write the next Got7 one, I am a multifandom fan so I want to write for different groups a well, I hope 13.000 words will satisfy you!!
> 
> Happy Reading!!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs!

After that night, Jaebum and Jinyoung became official boyfriends. The rest of the pack declared that they were dating long enough, without them knowing it, so their behavior of one another hadn’t changed at all. They weren’t very forward with their feelings in front of their team, they were very discrete, only holding hands and loving stares. Their little actions towards each other revealed how they felt.

Even though they weren’t dating long enough they moved forward in their relationship really quick. They weren’t able to be far away from one another, so they moved in together in a new house they bought together.

Jaebum came in their house one night, looking very tired and moody. It was the day of their weekly gathering and it was the first time the pack gathered at their new place to eat pizza and watch movies. Mark and Jackson has brought their baby daughter along since they had none to babysit her, and put her to sleep in the guest room with an intercom , so they can hear when she wakes up, even though she was a quiet and sleepy child.

He closed the door with a soft thud, and walked to their bedroom not bothering to greet the pack. Then they heard the shower running, so they guessed that he went to have a shower.  
-Let him be for a while, our company has been messing with our days off lately, looks like they changed Jaebum’s days off, said Jackson sipping his cola.  
-I know you guys are very busy but there are many charismatic music producers in your company, can’t they replace you? You guys have been working nonstop for two months, said Youngjae with empathy.  
-There are some groups that they wanted us to produce their songs especially, or else they will be very disappointed and the company will lose profit, Jackson sighed, it pains me not to see Lion and Tiger that often.  
-It’s okay Gaga, I have explained Lion what your job is and he is very excited to have a papa who makes songs. As for Tiger, she sleeps all the time to figure out how long you are missing, said Mark with a smile.  
-I guess… Jackson said and Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek, cuddling with him on the couch.  
-So what did you guys did on Wednesday? asked Bambam.  
-I came home from work, looking dead as corpse but Markimoo was such a nice husband. He had prepared a bubble bath for me and made my favorite food for dinner, said Jackson beaming.  
Jinyoung looked at him with wide eyes.  
-And what did you do after dinner? he asked composed.  
-We fell asleep in each other’s arms as always, said Jackson kissing Mark’s head. Mark smiled but it didn’t quite reach his ears.  
\- I am going to go and get some water, said Jackson walking to the kitchen.

Youngjae looked at Mark with empathy.  
-He forgot it was on Wednesday, didn’t he? Your wedding anniversary.  
-Yes he did ,like always, I was expecting to spoil me like he promised, but he was too caught up to his work to remember, said Mark hugging himself.  
-Didn’t you tell him? said Jinyoung.  
-I thought that he was going to surprised me and we were both busy the next two days so I didn’t had the chance to tell him. Even if I tell him, we won’t have a chance to be alone, we have the kids. My parents can’t babysit them since they are leaving for America tomorrow. They were kind enough to babysit Lion today and I don’t want them to change their plans since they were looking forward to go to America. 

That moment, Jackson returned with a glass of water and sat down smiling.  
-What were you guys talking about? Jackson said.  
-We were talking about Yugyeom’s dancing competition. Mark said with a smile on his face, lying smoothly.  
-Oh when is it Yugyeomie? You are going to do just fine, said Jackson.  
-Next month, said Yugyeom. It’s the next day after the fashion show that Bambam’s university is holding.  
-You two will be busy then, said Younjae.  
-Well I already have finished most of the clothes I am making, but I have to go see some fashion shows, since I am one of the top students in my university, said Bambam. Still, I will have time to take care of Yugyeom since I have more free time that he is.

That moment the bathroom’s door was heard opening and soft footsteps.  
-I think you should go and calm Jaebum-hyung down, I don’t think he is going to be okay really quick if we leave him alone, said Yugyeom.  
-Yugyeom’s right, beside we are all together to have some fun and catch up, it won’t be right without our leader, said Mark.  
Jinyoung nodded and went to his bedroom. When he entered the room he found Jaebum sitting on the bed, drying his hair with a towel deep in thought. His thoughts were not pleasant judging from the frown on his face.  
-Jaebummie, what’s wrong? the Omega asked sitting on Jaebum’s lap, They don’t use the honorifics when they are alone.  
Jaebum gave him a small smile.  
-I am fine, just exhausted, this week has been hectic.  
-You always greet the pack when you come and most importantly you give me kiss as a greeting ,this is far from “fine”, Jinyoung pouted and Jaebum couldn’t found it more adorable. He closed the distance between them, giving the Omega a soft kiss.  
Jinyoung melted from the kiss, wrapping his hands around the Alphas neck, realizing how much he missed his mate.

After pulling away Jaebum buried his face in the crook of the Omega’s neck, breathing the others scent. He calmed down in an instant, there in Jinyoung’s embrace.  
-I missed you babe, said Jaebum.  
-I missed you too, but you need to tell me what’s going on, said Jinyoung combing Jaebum’s hair, know that movement will make him calm down more.  
-They can’t give me Monday a day off; the promotions for the group’s comeback are near. We can’t go to Jeju Island for the weekend. I really wanted to spend some time with you alone; Jaebum said giving a peck on Jinyoung’s lips.  
-It’s alright; if I get to spend with you all weekend I don’t mind where we are. This can wait, the pack is here and they are waiting for you, they were looking forward to this day. Didn’t you miss the brats? I will be yours all night, after they leave, he purred.  
-A little bit. Okay, let’s go meet them, then I will ravish you all night, the Alpha growled, giving his mate a passionate kiss.

The couple stood up to leave the room, but then Jinyoung remembered something that he wanted to discuss with the Alpha, so he stopped walking.  
-What’s wrong my love? said Jaebum wrapping his arms around the Omegas waist.  
-Well our pack is having a crisis, said the mate.  
-What kind of crisis? said the leader worried.  
-Well it’s not that serious, it’s just…you know what was last Wednesday don’t you?  
-Of course, Mark-hyung and Jackson’s wedding anniversary wait, don’t tell me that Jackson forgot again?  
-Then I am not telling you, not even telling that Mark have prepared a bubble bath and Jackson’s favorite dinner only to be rewarded with a cuddle.  
Jaebum sighed rubbing his temples.  
-Okkk, this is a crisis, I need to knock Jackson back to his senses, this is the third time he forgets. I have to talk to him.  
-I have an idea, said Jinyoung, but I don’t know how you will take it…  
-I am sure it will be a great idea baby.  
-Just listen to it first.  
-Ok go ahead.  
-How about they will go at Jeju island in our place? Since we can’t go.  
Jaebum smiled, kissing Jinyoung’s kiss.  
-That a very good idea.  
The Omega bit his lip, in thought.  
-Well the problem is they have to go alone, who is going to babysit the kids?  
Jaebum looked at him in thought.  
-Mark’s parents?  
-They are leaving for America tomorrow, it been quite long since they went to America.  
-Younjae?  
-He will have to open the pet shop tomorrow, in Mark’s place and later he will go to his mate to spend some time with her since she is leaving for a business trip.  
-Yugyeom and Bambam?  
-I will let you think the consequences of our brats babysit Mark’s brats.  
-You are right, it was stupid idea.  
-So they only ones who can babysit them are us, said Jinyoung carefully.

Jaebum looked at him for a minute, silent.  
-I know, they are going to be noisy, and you are looking forward for the weekend so we can stay alone, but Mark and Jackson are drifting apart, them being so busy, don’t you think? I will babysit Lion and Tiger mostly you can catch up your lost sleeping hours, the Omega smiled.  
The Alpha smiled pulling the Omega closer to his embrace.  
-I am sure Lion will be thrilled to stay with Uncle Jinyoungie for a weekend.  
-So you accept?  
-Yeah, but they will bring the kids tomorrow, I am not going to miss tonight as well, the Alpha winked making the mate blush. Now I have to call the landlord to inform him that I am going to send another couple to stay there.  
-Yes do that, said the Omega giving a passionate kiss. Look forward for tonight, he said purring.

Jaebum spanked Jinyoung’s butt with a sly grin making the later yelp.  
-Will do, now go or I will fuck you on the mattress not caring if the pack listens.

\--------------------------------------------//////////----------------------------------------

-From your blushing face, I am guessing that you convinced JB-hyung to join us, teased Youngjae when Jinyoung returned to the living room.  
-I think he did more than that, continued Jackson with a sly smile.  
-Stop teasing him that much guys, said Mark scolding them.  
Jinyoung mouthed a thank you to Mark and sat down to grab a slice of pizza. The leader returned a couple of minutes later, with serious look on his face.  
-Jackson, JYP called, can we talk to the balcony?  
-What happened? said Jackson worried. Are they not satisfied with the song?  
-Can’t tell. Come to the balcony, now.  
Jackson stood up following the leader to the balcony.  
-I hope nothing bad had happened, said Mark.

\----------------------------------------////////////////------------------------------------

-So what’s happened, do we have to go to work tomorrow? said Jackson closing the balcony door behind him.  
-No, we don’t, said Jaebum.  
-So why do we did we have to get here? Oh, you finally thought about it? Do you want me and Mark to help you? said Jackson excited.  
-No, this time me and Jinyoung will help you.  
-Help me? With what? said the other Alpha confused.  
-What day is your wedding anniversary? asked Jaebum.  
-Oh, it’s 10th of June, said Jackson smiling.  
-What was the date last Wednesday? said Jaebum wrapping his hands in front of his chest.  
Jackson frowned his nose in thought. When he realized what Jaebum was implying, he widened his eyes, closing his mouth not to let a scream.  
-Oh shit! That’s why they were candles on our table when we had dinner? The kids were missing too. Jackson ruffled his head in anger.  
-You really are an idiot, Jackson.  
-No, I am an asshole, Mark was so busy that day, but he returned home and did all those things to me and I just cuddled him… I thought it was the next Wednesday!!What am I going to do?  
-I have to work on Monday and you don’t, said Jaebum.  
-I am very sorry hyung but you have to help me with my situation, my wedding is on crisis, said Jackson.  
-Let me finish you pabo, the leader said making Jackson stop talking. I have to work on Monday and since you don’t, you will go to Jeju island with Mark as wedding anniversary gift in me and Jinyoungie’s place. Me and Jinyoungie will babysit your brats.  
-You don’t have to do that hyung…I will deal it on my own.  
-It’s okay, besides I can’t cancel my vacation home reservation, you have to go with Mark and make things right, you were both busy these days, don’t you want to spend some time alone with your mate?  
Jackson looked at him silent for a moment, with a sincere look on his face.  
-Thank you, leader, I always cause you trouble.  
-That’s why I am here; Jaebum said smiling, patting Jackson’s shoulder. Let’s go inside.

\-----------------------------------------////////////---------------------------------------

The morning rays of the sun were the ones who woke Jinyoung from his slumber. The Omega opened his eyes, groaning. He was sleeping in Jaebum’s embrace, as always, feeling the others heartbeat on his back and the Alpha’s arms wrapped around his waist. A breath was ghosting his ear, soft and slow, his mate was still asleep. He really wanted to stay in bed with his mate but the Chinese couple will bring their kids any minute now and he has to be their babysitter.

Untangling his mate’s limbs slowly, not to wake the other up, he sat on the bed wincing from the pain in his lower back. After the pack left, Jaebum showed no mercy and pounded in him all night long, catching up the lost time. Jinyoung blushed remembering the blissful rounds all over again. 

After a quick shower and a fresh pair of pjs, Jinyoung went to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast for Jaebum and Lion. Mark and Jackson will drop the kids before breakfast to catch the morning plane, so the kids will be sleepy and hungry.

While he was cooking the pancakes, he felt arms around his waist and a kiss on his shoulder.  
-Why did you left me? said a raspy voice ,squeezing him a bit more.  
-I had to make breakfast for you and Lion and I didn’t you to wake up just yet. You can go back to sleep if you want more. I will take care of the kids ,said the Omega putting the last pancake on the plate, turning off the stove.  
-The bed is too cold without you baby, said Jaebum, kissing the top of his head.  
The mate melted from the words and turn around to face the leader. He gave him a small smile and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
-Good morning Jaebummie, said youngest putting his face on the crook of the Alphas neck.  
-Good morning my love.  
-You have to go and wash yourself. Breakfast is ready and the kids will be here any minute.

That moment the doorbell rang. Jaebum gave his mate one last kiss and went to the bathroom, following his request. Jinyoungie opened the door with a smile at the Wang family.  
-Hey guys.  
-Uncle Jinyoungie!! said an excited small voice and a kid hugged Jinyoung’s legs, giving the Omega a big smile, similar to Mark’s.  
-Hey Lion, said Jinyoung smiling, are you excited to stay here for the weekend?  
-Yes!!I have to spend it with you!  
-When we told him that he is going to stay here for the weekend he was screaming for happiness, we tried really hard to calm down, said Mark amused.  
-Although he was screaming, Tiger didn’t woke up, I was kind of impressed, said Jackson holding his baby daughter’s stroller, said daughter sleeping soundly inside the stroller.  
\- He is your daughter, that’s for sure, said Mark chuckling. Where would you like to put the kids stuff?  
-In the guest room across the hall. It has a bigger bed, said Jinyoung showing them the way.

When they reached the guest room, Mark put the baby bag on the bed and a small buffet bag with the kid’s clothes. Jackson parked the stroller next to the wall and put the bag of Lion’s toys on the ground.  
-Thank you for babysitting the kids, said Mark grateful.  
-Yeah, thank you guys for helping fix my mess, said Jackson, putting his arm around Mark’s waist.  
-It’s okay guys, after all you know how much I love kids, said the Lead Omega ruffling Lion’s hair.  
-Lion, don’t cause Uncle Jinyoungie too much trouble, be a gentleman, ok? said Mark.  
-Yes Appa, said Lion smiling.  
-And always protect your baby sister, continued Jackson.  
-Of course Papa, said. And protect uncle Jinyoungie!!

The elders chuckled at that statement.  
-I knew I heard my Lion, said another voice coming in.  
The 4 year old turned around with a smile on his face, and run to hug Jaebum. The leader gave him a bright smile, picking him up. Jinyoung melted from the sight.  
-Uncle Bummie!! said the kid.  
-What’s up champ? Are you excited to stay here for the weekend?  
-Yes!!We will do so many stuff, Uncle Bummie.  
-Sure do, we will play football in the garden, said the leader kissing Lion’s cheek, putting him on the ground. The Chinese couple gave him a bro hug.  
-So when it’s your flight guys? the Lead Alpha asked, looking at his mate holding Tiger, melting at the sight. Jinyoung was too busy cooing at the baby to notice him.

-At 9 o’clock, we just wanted to see you guys in a bit, before we leave and Markie wanted to check out the duty free shops.  
-Well I made some pancakes, you guys can have some if you want, Jinyoung said putting Tiger back in the stroller.  
-We would like to have breakfast at Jeju but we will have a cup of coffee with you guys, said Jackson.

Mark turned on the intercom and the couples and the kid went to the kitchen. After a while the Markson couple left, before giving Lion a kiss and a promise to call them if they need help with babysitting.

The rest of the weekend passed with a blur, Jinyoung and Jaebum had really fun with the kids. The Omega was sending pictures with Lion and Tiger to the Chinese couple in various funny positions.  
Jaebum kept his promise with Lion and played football with him in the garden in the morning. When they were exhausted, they went to eat the delicious lunch Jinyoung made for them, after washing up. At night, Jinyoung and Jaebum were watching a kid’s movie with Lion. The kid was always falling asleep on Jaebum’s lap, being tired from the day’s activities.

Tiger was a very quiet baby. Apart from crying when she was hungry or she wanted her diaper changed, she was sleeping all the time. Jinyoung was rocking her back to sleep when she woke up at night, with a smile on his face. He imagined having a child on his own. Maybe he will someday.

That weekend Jinyoung and Jaebum figured something on their own. Jaebum was ready to take the next step, and do what’s right.


	2. Pregnant?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark learned something from his son that he never imagined it could be true..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I decided to write Markson's kids with nicknames cause I am not good with chinese names and names in general-you wil see in later chapters- so sorry..  
> Enjoy!

It was a quiet Wednesday at Mark’s and Jackson’s house. Jackson has left for work early so he can come earlier at night for dinner. Mark had a day-off today; Youngjae insisted that he needs to get some rest.

When he was feeding Tiger her milk, he noticed that Lion was eating his cereal in silence, quite unusual for him.

-Lion, what’s wrong? Does your tummy hurt? said Mark. Lion shook his head, silent.

-If you have any problem, you can tell me, ok? Lion nodded and continued to eat in silence. After Tiger finished her milk, Mark burped her and put her to sleep in her crib. Then he returned to the kitchen to finish his breakfast and clean the table. He saw that Lion, hasn’t finished his breakfast yet and he looked deep in thought.

-Baby, you need to tell what’s troubling you, said Mark sitting next to Lion. I won’t scold you even if you broke something; just tell me what’s wrong.The boy looked at him and stood up to sit on his lap. The Omega gave him a smile in encouragement.

-Are Uncle Jinyoungie and Uncle Bummie like you and Papa? said the kid with a small frown. Mark smiled at him.

-Yes my love, they are mates like me and Papa. Are you jealous, Lion?

-Well I wanted Uncle Jinyoungie to be my mate when I grow up, said the 4 year old seriously, pouting. Mark laughed out loud, ruffling his son’s hair.

-Uncle Jinyoung will be old when you grow up, my love, you will find another mate, I am sure.

-But I want Uncle Jinyoungie as my mate! said Lion putting his hands in front of his chest. Mark sighed.

_Well he got his father’s stubbornness, that’s for sure…_

-So do you want Uncle Bummie to be sad?

-Why will he be sad Appa?

-Because Uncle Bummie will be sad without his mate, Uncle Jinyoungie. Then Uncle Jinyoungie will be sad too, if he stays away from Uncle Bummie for too long and he might get really sick. The kid’s eyes widened in terror. Mark didn’t want to scare his son, but he couldn’t explain it otherwise. The mate’s bond is unbreakable.

-Why will he be sick? said the kid with a small voice.

-Because he won’t be with his mate, this is how mates work, my love. The boy thought it for a minute look at his father with determination in his eyes.

-If Uncle Jinyoung is happy with Uncle Bummie then I will not ask him to be his mate when I grow up.

-Are you sure my love? The boy shook his head so hard, Mark was afraid he is going to get a whiplash.

-That’s a very grown up decision, you are a small man now. After all Uncle Bummie is very kind man to your Uncle, right? The boy beamed at the compliment and nodded in agreement.

-Uncle Bummie is the best!!One night Uncle Jinyoungie fell asleep on the couch and Uncle Bummie gave him a kiss and carried him to their bedroom like a princess. He is so cool!!

Mark gave him a hug, kissing his head.

-I want you to hug me more Appa, it feels nice.

-I will keep that in mind kiddo. I am sorry I forget to hug you.

-It’s okay, Papa told me that Tiger is too small to take care of herself and you have to take care of her and you love as much as you love her, the small boy smiled.

Mark’s heart hurt a little bit. He knew that Lion would be jealous with his new sister when she was born, but the small boy never complained about it. It seems that Jackson had a serious talk with him when she was born; he has to thank him when he comes home. In his own way.

-I love you both as much, we can play with your toys now that Tiger is sleeping. After you finish your cereal.

Lion smiled excited and sat on his chair and lifted his spoon, but he frowned in thought putting it down.

-Appa can I ask you something else? said the boy.

-Sure my love.

-When I was at Uncle Jinyoungie’s place, I noticed that Uncle Jinyoungie tummy smelled a little like Uncle Bummie’s scent. Papa told me, when I smelled his scent on your tummy, that you had a baby in your tummy, my baby sister. Does that mean that Uncle Jinyoungie is having a baby on his tummy too? Mark choked on his coffee at that assumption.

His son was looking at him with concern in his eyes.

-Appa are you ok? Do I have to call Papa?

-No sweetie, Appa is fine. Mark said after he calmed down.Are you sure that you smelled Uncle Bummie’s scent in Uncle Jinyoungie’s tummy? The boy nodded, determined.

-When we watched Finding Nemo I fell asleep on Uncle Jinyoungie’s lap. I could smell Uncle Bummie’s scent on his tummy. Mark was beyond excited with the news, but he was a bit worried. Does Jinyoung know that he is pregnant? Does Jaebum want a baby? Is Lion correct that he was pregnant?

-I am not sure sweetie, but there is a possibility that Uncle Jinyoungie is pregnant. You might have a new playmate when you grow up.

-Yay!!I will have a friend, the boy said and finally started to eat his cereal. A ringtone startled Mark. He wasn’t expecting any calls.

_It might be Jackson, he will tell me he can’t make it tonight…As always…Or is it Youngjae, it might be a trouble with Felix, the new employee._

Mark wasn’t expecting a call from that person, that’s for sure.

-Hey leader. What’s up? said the Omega.

-Is it Uncle Bummie?! said the kid excited.

A chuckle was heard from the other end of the line.

-Hey Mark? Are you available right now? Jaebum said, he sounded a bit worried.

-Yeah, I am free, is something wrong?

-Well, something is wrong with Jinyoungie, he has been dizzy and puking for the past week. Yesterday it was pretty bad, he was puking all night. I found him asleep on the bathroom floor. I put him in bed but I had to get to work, I can’t get a day off for the past week.

_Is it morning sickness? There is a possibility…_

-It must be a bug, leader. It will pass.

-I hope so, I need a favor from you actually….I will finish work late at night today and I can’t take care of him and I doubt he can take care of himself. I want you to go and take care of him for a while, if you can, keep him company, he has been moody this past few days.

-I will, it is the least I can do for you guys. You gave us your reservation after all and we went to Jeju Island. A relieved sigh was heard from across the line.

-Thank you hyung, you were my last hope, I didn’t want to make our parents worried, Youngjae is at work and if you couldn’t as well I had to call the brats and they would cause him a headache.

Mark chuckled at the remark.

-That’s true, Jinyoungie helped me a lot with my sicknesses a well, it is my turn to help him a well, I will bring the kids so they can distract him.

-You are a lifesaver Mark and Jinyoungie will be very happy to see the kids, he was kind of sad when you took them, said the leader.

-That settles it; I will pack some stuff, put the kids on the car and go to your place. Do you guys need some groceries?

-Yes, if it’s not so much bother, we have run out. I will text you a shopping list. Thank you again Mark, it makes me upset that I can’t take care of my mate.

-It is really nothing; now get back to work so you can come home earlier. Jinyoung will want to see you as soon as possible.

-Will do, thank again for everything. Goodbye.

-Bye Jaebum. Mark pressed the red button and putted the phone on the table.

-Appa is Uncle Jinyoungie sick? said Lion rushing to him, worried.

-His tummy hurts, don’t worry. We will go to keep him company and take care of him because Uncle Bummie is at work.

Lion jumped up and down excited.

-We will see Uncle!!

\---------------------------------------------////////-----------------------------------------

An hour later, Mark found himself in front of Jaebum’s and Jinyoung’s house. He had bought the groceries Jaebum texted him and dropped by the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. His gut was telling him that Lion was right, and his intuition never fails. Lion was holding Tiger’s stroller and Mark was holding the groceries. Lion was acting like a big protective brother, taking care of Tiger when he was busy in the supermarket. He knew when he had to give his baby sister her bottle of water, her toy or her binky. Mark was so proud of him. He rang the bell and the door opened revealing a very pale Jinyoung. The Omega widened his eyes in astonishment.

-Hyung what brings you here? You brought the kids too? Jinyoung said.

-Jaebum told me that you weren’t feeling well for a while and told me to take care of you while he was away, he was very worried. Now can I come in?

-Sure hyung, even though you didn’t have to. Mark got in along with the kids and went straight to the kitchen. He started organizing the groceries.

-Uncle Jinyoungie are you feeling well? said the boy.

-I am.. Jinyoung tried to say but a wave of nausea rushed through him and covered his mouth, he excused himself and rushed to the bathroom. The boy looked at his Appa with concern in his eyes.

-He is sick sweetie but he is going to be fine. How about you go to the living room with your sister and play with your toys, while I go to see your Uncle?

The boy nodded and pushed the stroller to the leaving room. Mark went to the bathroom to find Jinyoung in the bathroom, brushing his teeth to clean his mouth from the taste of puke.

-You should have told the pack that you were sick, Jinyoungie. Jinyoung rinsed his mouth and put the toothbrush on the sink. He turned to look at him, wrapping his hand in front of his chest.

-I didn’t want to worry you guys; it is just stomach flu.

-Well you did and most important, you worried your mate, Jaebum. He was so worried when he called me.

-I didn’t want to trouble you hyung.

-Nonsense, you helped me when I was sick and took care of me and Lion.

-Well you had morning sickness then, you were pregnant, I just have flu. It is nothing serious.

Mark raised his eyebrows with a sly grin.

-Are you sure about that? Cause Lion made a very clever statement.

-What statement ?

-Lion smelled Jaebum’s scent in your tummy. And he did when I was pregnant with Tiger.

Jinyoung’s eyes widened. He touched his belly, looking at it.

-I am pregnant? No, this can’t be true, we used protection.

-Are sure you used all the time? When are you going to have your heat? Jinyoung bit his lip in thought, counting the days. His eyes widened again.

-My heat was supposed to come a week ago. But we used condoms.

-Are you sure you used all the time? Your heat can’t be delayed if you are not pregnant.

Mark could see a light bulb on top of Jinyoung’s head. Jinyoung closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his face.

-I remembered, it must have been when Jaebum-hyung was on rut. We ran out of condoms and Jaebum was unstoppable. We have done it without protection a couple of times. Aahh, I told him but he wouldn’t listen. Mark gave him a hug, rubbing his back.

-It’s okay; I had my kids when Jackson was on rut as well. Looks like the Alpha’s sperm is stronger when they are on rut. Jinyoung’s ears turned red at the sentence. I bought a pregnancy test to make sure, but you have to go to the doctor as well, okay?

-Okay, said the other omega pulling away from Mark. Mark gave him the test and left the bathroom.

A little while, Jinyoung found Mark cooking in the kitchen with a positive pregnancy test on his hand.

Mark hugged him again, smiling.

-Will Jaebum be happy if I am actually pregnant? Does he want kids as well? said Jinyoung worried.

-I am sure he would be ecstatic Jinyoungie when he learns he is going to become a dad. Now, come and eat, I made you some rice porridge. I am making some clam stew, rice and side dishes for Jaebum when, he comes home, so you don’t have to cook. Jinyoung gave him a smile, thankful and sat on the table.

Mark called Lion to keep his Uncle company and the little boy rushed to the kitchen with a big smile on his face. After lunch, Jinyoung was feeling better. Mark gave him some chamomile tea and it helped ease his stomach. Mark had put Lion to bed for his early afternoon nap and he sat with Jinyoung in the living room to talk, like old times.

Late in the evening, Mark left with the kids because Jackson texted him that he is going to come home at last. Jinyoung laid in bed that night, dreaming of him holding a baby. He couldn't wait.


	3. The Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum was ready to make the next step but he was also very nervous..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if there are some mistakes I forgit to mention that English is not my mother language...Enjoy!!
> 
> Also this work contains an attempt of smut...Hahahahaha..

Jaebum knew one thing, that he was nervous. Very nervous. Today was his and Jinyoung’s two year anniversary as mates. Jaebum had decided to make the next step and that is to propose to Jinyoung. He had made a reservation at Seoul’s most expensive restaurant to have dinner and then he was going to take Jinyoung for an evening car ride to one of the highest sightseeing spots in Seoul and propose to him right there ,under the stars.

The evening went smoothly, Jinyoung looked dashing in his black suit, Jaebum had to calm himself down or he was going to fuck Jinyoung senseless in the car. That wouldn’t be a romantic date.

The dinner was really delicious and the Alpha was happy that his mate was no longer sick and eating the food with a smile on his face. His stomach flu has passed a few days ago. It was the end of the night; the couple had arrived at the sightseeing spot. They got out of the car with their thick coats on to prevent them from freezing. They walked to the balcony and looked at the view for a little while, completely silent. Jaebum took a deep breath and decided to make his move.

-Are you tired Jaebummie? asked the Omega, he must have listened his sigh.

-I am fine baby, said the Alpha and wrapped his hands around the mate’s waist, the said mate wrapped his hand around his neck, smiling. Did you enjoy the dinner? the Alpha asked.

-Judging from how much I ate, I will say that it was absolutely delicious. And very fancy, you didn’t have to spend that much.

-Ah ah ah, you know how much I want to spoil you, after all, it is our anniversary. The Omega gave him a blinding smile leaving him speechless, as always and gave him a sweet peck on the lips.

Jaebum didn’t want his mate’s lips to leave his own just yet so he dive in, to give Jinyoung a passionate, hard kiss that left them both breathless. Jinyoung gave him a peck on the nose, smiling.

-Your nose is freezing. Jaebum broke the embrace then. Jinyoung looked at him with curiosity.

-I have to tell you something Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s eyes widened and different scenarios started passing through his mind but the one that overcame the others was that Jaebum figured that he was pregnant and he doesn’t want the baby. Possibly he was going to break up with him. The Omega closed his eyes in fear. He had decided to tell his mate that he was pregnant today and he is going to do it.

-I have to tell you something as well Bummie, Jinyoung said but Jaebum didn’t listen to him, too busy to fish the black velvet box out of his coat pocket and get down to one knee. Jinyoung had his eyes still closed to guess what’s going to happen. So the couple confessed what they were going to say at the same time.

-Jinyoungie, will you marry me?

-Jaebum, I am pregnant.

Two pair of gasps were heard and Jinyoung opened his eyes to find Jaebum on one knee, with a surpised smile on his face.

-You are pregnant?

-You want to marry me?

The couple said at the same time.

-Yes, they said both in unison and laughed.

Jaebum stood up so they were on the same eye level.

-How..how.. long are you pre-pre-gnant? Jaebum stuttered in astonishment. It was Jinyoung’s time to pull something from his pocket, that being a sonogram and gave it to his mate.

-I am four weeks pregnant, said the Omega smiling. You are going to be a dad Jaebummie. Are you happy?

Jaebum looked at the small photo silent. Then he put his arms around his mate’s waist to lift him up and make him spin. The Omega giggled amused and put his arms on the Alpha’s shoulders.

-Does this answer your question? said the future dad smiling.

-Yes, it kind of does, just don’t spin me that fast again, I get easily dizzy.

-I am sorry baby, I thought the dizziness passed.

-It didn’t pass entirely, I went to the doctor to confirm that I was pregnant and he gave me some pills to make them more bearable and they helped a lot.

-I am glad, but you didn’t answer my question, will you marry me Park Jinyoung?

-Yes, I will marry you Im Jaebum.

Jaebum put Jinyoung down and took the first ring out of the box to put it on Jinyoung’s ring finger. Jinyoung put the second, a little bigger ring on his mates finger and looked at them. They both had a small stone in the middle and small carved vines on each side. The difference was that Jinyoung’s stone was a blue sapphire and Jaebum’s a red ruby. They were stunning. Jaebum gave him a passion kiss on the lips, hugging him tight.

-Now let’s go home, I don’t want you to get sick. Jinyoung melted at the statement, and gave Jaebum a kiss on the cheek.

-Besides we are going to get busy when we go home, continued the Omega giving his mate a sly grin. The couple kissed again more passionately and Jaebum grew more bold, putting his hands on Jinyoung’s butt giving it a little squeeze. The Omega gasped and bit in exchange the leader’s lip, making him growl.

-Home. Now, the Omega gasped when they pulled away.

-Ok, but let me just text Jackson, he has been texting me all night, asking me to tell him if I proposed and if you said yes.

-And I have to text Mark that I told you that I am pregnant and that you are excited to be a dad. He has been texting me all night.

-They told each other I am sure. I have an idea that will finish this faster, said Jaebum.

-I am in. --------------------------------------////////////////////-------------------------------

-Did Jinyoung text you baby? said Jackson to his mate Mark. They were in the living room cuddling, the kids were laying in bed, sleeping.

-No, I am kind of worried.

-I am sure they are busy sucking each other’s faces. Or dicks. Mark gave him punch on the stomach, with a glare. That moment their phones beeped at the same time.

The couple looked at each other and opened the text message. There was a photo attached to it that made them both smile.

In the photo Jaebum was hugging Jinyoung from behind. Jinyoung had lifted his hand to show the ring to the camera smiling and Jaebum had lifted the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his mate’s waist to show the small photo of the sonogram to the camera, at the same time kissing his mate’s temple. It was a very sweet and lovely photo.

-I guess it went very well, said Jackson smiling.

\------------------------------------------/////////////////--------------------------------

After that photo the couple, got in the car and went straight home. Jinyoung was sure that his mate had passed some red lights on the way home but didn’t complain. He was eager to fuck Jaebum on every furniture and wall in the house. Jaebum must have been horny as well; because the moment the car stopped Jaebum pulled his Omega out of the car and dragged him to their house, locking the car behind him.

A heavy make-out session happened outside the entrance door without caring about the neighbors .When they reached and entered their house, Jaebum had pinned Jinyoung against their closed entrance, mouthing his neck. Whines were spilling from Jinyoung’s mouth and his fingers were pulling Jaebum’s hair strands, making the Alpha growl.

Their coats and shoes were scattered on the floor the next second and Jaebum had lifted Jinyoung up, wrapping his hands around the younger’s waist. His mate wrapped his legs around the taller’s waist, giving him a smile full of love. Jaebum looked at him, breathless, admiring the beauty of his mate. He hasn’t come to realize that Jinyoung haw accepted to marry him yet.

-I love you Jinyoungie, the words came out of his mouth without him noticing. As if the Omegas smile couldn’t get brighter, Jinyoung gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, a silly smile ghosting his lips.

The Alpha carried him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed not taking his eyes of him. He took off his shirt and started to kiss his chest, living small marks on his collarbones and licking his nipples slowly, savoring the sighs and moans escaping from Jinyoung mouth. When his lips kissed his belly, he took a small breath. He could smell another foreign scent inside his mate’s belly, where their little baby was growing. Jinyoung giggled, the Alpha’s breath was tickling his belly.

Well, that didn’t last for long because at the next moment, Jaebum had taken off his underwear and pants and was sucking him off vigorously.

-Wait… Jaebum..your clothes.., Jinyoung panted breathlessly, moaning when he felt Jaebum’s tongue on his slit. Jaebum pulled his mouth off his mate’s cock and looked at him with a smirk. His eyes were blazing red from arousal.

-You want me naked, Jinyoungie? the Alpha growled, reaching the same eye level as his mate.

-Well, I won’t be able to fuck you if you have your clothes on, bite back Jinyoung. His mate chuckled, untying his tie with a flick on his wrist and started to unbutton his red wine colored shirt slowly.

The Omega knew that Jaebum was doing it on purpose; he wanted the Omega to beg. At a different time, Jinyoung would beg, but he had other plans. It would cause him not to walk properly for a week, but breaking Jaebum’s resolve would be an achievement for him.

-If you hurry up, I will ride you, Jinyoung purred with a smirk. It seemed to work, because more lust was clouding his mate’s red irises. The Alpha was naked in an instant, giving a passionate kiss to Jinyoung.

-You know how to rile me up, don’t you Jinyoungie? Jaebum growled, sending shivers down the Omega’s spine. Jinyoung changed their positions, lying on top of Jaebum, smiling.

-I am your mate after all and your future husband, the Omega answered. His mate has opened his mouth to answer, but his words turned into a moan, because Jinyoung had started strocking him with his hand.

The next second Jinyoung’s lips were on his crown and one of the best blowjobs started taking place, resulting the Alpha screaming Jinyoung’s name, cumming inside his mouth. Jinyoung had retrieved a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer, opened the cap and coated his fingers with lube. He put one finger on his hole, starting to prep himself. He could feel a pair of eyes looking at him; he didn’t realize that his eyes were closed. After three fingers in, Jinyoung thought he was prepped enough and pulled his fingers out.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Jaebum’s eyes. He looked like a predator ready to attack him.

-I don’t think we need condoms since you have already have knocked me up, I think we can skip this step, the Omega said putting lube on the Alpha’s cock, stocking him slightly.

-You are driving me crazy Jinyoungie, Jaebum growled, pulling his mate down for an open-mouthed kiss. After they pulled out, Jinyoung took his mate’s cock with a sexy grin and positioned his entrace on top of the crown. Without another moment to waste, he sunk down, taking Jaebum’s cock all the way in, hissing at the stretch.

Jaebum lift himself up, so he was sitting on the bed with his mate on top. He started to mouth his neck again, putting his hands on the Omega’s ass, squeezing the globes slightly to distract his mate from pain. That seemed to work, because the Omega signed and started to move up and down, moaning.

A few moments later, the thrusts started getting more erratic, moans and growls were heard across the house.

-I am going to cum, Jinyoung whined. Jaebum started strocking him hard and fast as he was ready to cum himself and he wanted them to come together.

No more than a few second later the couple cummed shouting each other’s names. After catching their breaths , Jaebum pulled his cock out of Jinyoung’s hole making them moan. The couple gave each other a goofy smile and loving kiss.

-I love you, the Alpha said. Jinyoung smiled and took his mate’s hand and looked at their rings again.

-I love you too, my love, he said, staring at the Alpha’s eyes.

-How about a round two? Jaebum said smirking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stones on their rings are actually their birth stones based on their zodiac signs. I wanted the rings to be meaningful.


	4. Baby Reveal and Hormones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gender reveal and Jinyoung being horny.

The couple decided to get married after the baby was born but they held an engagement party to celebrate. All of their friends and family were there, talking and drinking. Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s moms had tears on their face, very happy that they are going to be grandmothers.

Jinyoung decided that he was going to reveal the gender off the baby at the engagement party since all the people he wanted to tell where there. He decided to host some kind of a game. The guests had to vote and guess what they were expecting. The options were a boy, a girl, twins and triplets.

It was the time of the results. Jinyoung took a mic and stood on the small stage smiling. He held a clipboard.

-It’s is time for the gender reveal everyone. The guests were gathered in front of the stage waiting eagerly for the results.

Jinyoung looked at the clipboard with a smile on his face.

-40% of the guests voted that it is a boy, 40% voted to be girl, 15% voted twins and 5% voted triplets. I would like my fiancée to get on the stage since he is the one who is more eager to learn the results.

The Omega was wearing a long dark blue shirt and black trousers. His baby bump was showing a little, since he was on his third mouth.

-As you all now, I forbid Jaebum to come to visits to the doctor because I wanted to surprise him. And I wouldn't let him hear the baby on my belly, I wanted him to learn it when you guys learn it.

Jaebum had gotten up the stage smiling.

-Jaebummie what is your guess? said the Omega giving him a mic.

-I don’t know, actually I don’t mind the gender or the number as long as it is healthy. The guests cheered clapping.

-Well I will give you some sonograms so you can see the result. Here is the first one, the mate said giving a sonogram to Jaebum.

Jaebum looked at it curiously. After he realized what he was seeing his eyes widened. He looked at Jinyoung shocked. The guests were laughing along with Jinyoung.

-Are you going to tell us leader?! We are dying over here!! said Jackson causing the crowd and Jinyoung to laugh even more.

-Can… I… have an-another so-nogram? the Alpha stuttered. Jinyoung chuckled giving him another one. The leader looked at the second one carefully, silent.

-You are not messing with me, are you Jinyoungie?

-No, I am completely serious; you can come to the next appointment with me, if you want to confirm it. Jaebum gave him blinding smile and pulled him in a hug.

-Seriously guys, we need to know!! said Bambam this time. The couple laughed pulling away and Jaebum put his mic in front of his mouth.

-Me and Jinyoungie are having twins, said Jaebum.

-TWINS?! The two future grandmothers screamed excited.

-Yes, we are having twins, said Jinyoung. We are having two boys. Jaebum gave him a passionate kiss on the lips and Jinyoung responded in kind.

The guests were clapping and cheering for them. When they got off the stage, the two future grandmothers were the first who approached them with tears on their faces. Then Jinyoung’s sisters came to hug Jinyoung and wish him the best, the couple’s dads and his pack where they had a group hug.

-Congratulations guys, you deserve it, said Jackson smiling.

-I am very happy for you, said Youngjae’s mate, Erica.

-Thank you Erica, said Jinyoung.

That moment Lion came holding hands with Tiger. Tiger had grown up and was finally old enough to walk. She let go of his brother’s hand and approached Jinyoung. She put her small hand on the Omega’s belly and gave Jinyoung a cute smile.

-Tummy~~ she said, smiling. The pack and Lion laughed with her antics and Jaebum gave her a pinch on the cheek.

-Now that Uncle Jinyoungie has two babies on his tummy you will take care of him even more, aren’t you Uncle Bummie? said Lion.

-I sure will, said Jaebum, giving Lion a fist bump.

Jinyoung gave Lion a kiss on top of his hair, smiling.

-Let’s go and have you sit down. Now that you have twins, you mustn’t stay still for very long, said Mark.

The pack was walking towards their table, the Im couple was walking a little away from the others holding hands.

That moment Yugyeom turned around and approached them, with a serious look on his face.

-What wrong maknae? said the leader.

-Is anything wrong with Bambam? said the lead Omega.

-Actually I want your advice. The couple looked at each other, surprised.

Well that’s a rare occasion.

-Tell us then, said the leader.

\- Since I graduated and Bambam is working on his master’s degree I was thinking of looking for a house.

-That’s wonderful Yugyeom, said Jinyoung smiling. Do you need help?

The maknae shook his head.

-I was thinking of asking Bambam to live together. The problem is that I don’t know if he wants to.

-Really? That’s great! You should go for it!! Bambam will love it, said the leader patting his shoulder.

-I..I don’t know..said the maknae.

-Well the last time we gathered, Bambam told me and Mark that he would like you guys to live in your own apartment, said the lead Omega winking.

-Really?! Thanks hyungs, said the dancing graduate smiling and walking to his mate.

\-----------------------------------------////////-------------------------------------------

After the engagement party, Jinyoung’s hormones started to shift more. The first three months the hormones did started to shift but he wasn’t that sassy and whiny as the pack thought he would be, on the other hand he was more quiet and sometimes very sensitive to the point he cried because he dirtied his favorite pjs , but he always seemed to calm down when Jaebum hugged him.The Alpha thought it was cute when his mate was calling him to return home pouting, but not forget to bring Ddeokbokki.

Well, at the forth month Jinyoung started to feel horny, very horny. He wanted to jump to his mate and fuck until he is sated, but he knew JB was tired of work when he returns home at night, so he decided that a few handjobs with himself will work just fine, they didn’t. He decided he would finger himself,that would work. It didn’t. For some reason he couldn’t pleasure himself, he needed Jaebum to do it.That lasted for three days, Jaebum could see something was wrong with his mate, but he didn’t want to pressure him to say it.

It was Saturday morning, it was finally the weekend and Jackson had called to tell him that him, Chanyeol and Namjoon are going for drinks. Jooheon decided to join as well this time and he asked if the leader would like to come to. At first JB declined, wanting to spent time with his pregnant mate, the said mate shoo him, telling him that he should go and meet Chanyeol, Namjoon and Jooheon, since it had been quite time when they last saw each other. The Alpha gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

The rest of the day the couple past their time together, mostly cuddling on the couch and petting Nora. Jinyoung hadn’t told him about his problem, he decided to tell him after he returns home, maybe then his wish will be fulfilled. On the other hand, he decided to tease the Alpha so he would make the final move and eventually fuck him by putting one of Jaebum’s big shirts and his boxers, nothing else. He had too much pride to tell him. His pants were starting to get a bit tight as his belly grew and it was starting to get warmer, so pants for him are a no.That didn’t seem to affect Jaebum that much through the day and the night came.

The Alpha had gone to take a shower before he met his friends. Jinyoung sighed knowing that he had to wait until Jaebum comes home again. He decided to lay down on the couch sideways and read his book. Nora had nestled on the couch near his belly and put her paw on the belly, meowing.

-You can hear the babies Nora? asked Jinyoung chuckling, petting her. Nora purred in agreement.

That moment Jaebum emerged from the shower, Jinyoung though that his doom was coming. He had tower wrapped around his waist, V-line was peeking through. Jinyoung took a deep breath, trying to calm his hormones down, not a good idea, ‘because he smelt the shampoo and Jaebum’s spicy scent.

-Jinyoungie, have you seen my black shirt? asked his mate completely clueless.

Jinyoung watched as the water droplets were running down his mate’s chest, not listening. Wet and naked Jaebum was his weakness and he was trying hard not to take off his towel and blow him right there until Jaebum becomes a mess.

-Baby? What’s wrong? said Jaebum concerned. Jinyoung sat on the couch and looked at him.

-Nothing, you told me to wash your black shirt but I didn’t have the time to iron it. Do you need it right now? said Jinyoung pouting.

-It’s okay baby, I will wear my black jersey with my black leather jacket, said the Alpha giving him a peck on the lips. Jinyoung gulped, fantasizing his mate with that attire. Oh, he would look like a whole meal, he thought.

-Jinyoungie, are you alright? You turned quite. Do you want me to stay? Jinyoung got up and looked at Jaebum. He didn’t want to destroy his fiancée’s plans. His cock started to twitch in his boxers, so he decided to leave.

-No I am fine, I just need a bath. A really cold one, that’s for sure, he whispered that last part to himself.

Or so he thought, because Jaebum listened to what he said. He sniffed the air and noticed that his mates scent started to shift. Did he start getting aroused? Jaebum grabbed his mates hand and pulled so there was no gap between them. He put his lips on his mate’s ear.

-Is me, in nothing but a towel, affecting you Jinyoungie? the Alpha purred next to his ear.

Jinyoung shivered in response and gulped loudly. He escaped from Jaebum’s hold and went to their bedroom not looking back.

The leader thought that Jinyoung got sad for exposing himself and teasing was a too much so he followed his mate to their room.

When he opened the door, he felt a pair of lips on his own, kissing him hard. He responded back with vigor, putting his hand on the Omega’s nape. The minute their lungs screamed for air, they pulled out. His pregnant mate looked at him, his eyes a bit glassy. Jaebum knew that he was about to cry,so he gave him a kiss on the forehead as an apology.

-Sorry baby, I didn’t want to upset you like that…

-It’s not your fault, it is my hormones. For the pass few days I am horny all the time, jerking myself off doesn’t do anything and you came from the shower looking like a whole meal.

-Why you didn’t tell me to help you? asked Jaebum hugging him. The Omega nuzzled his face on the crook of Jaebum’s neck.

-You were so tired from work, I wanted you to sleep, it is comeback season after all. The Alpha’s heart squeezed at his words, smiling slightly.

-The songs I had to write are already finished Jinyoungie, I finished them yesterday. I have the week off.

-Really? Jinyoung said, lifting his face to look at him.

-Mhhmm, so I will handle the chores while you finish your work. The author you work with has finished the book hadn’t he? As far as I remember you have to reread the book to do some changes before the print and have a little meeting with the author and your boss. I know that this takes a lot of time so I will handle the house will you focus on working.The pregnant male gave his a sweet smile and a kiss as a thank you.

-I will also take care of you, all of you, purred Jaebum groping his mate’s thighs. The later jumped at the sudden attack and blushed slightly.

-You have to go Jaebummie, your friends are waiting for you.

-Are you sure you want me to go? he asked, mouthing his fiancée’s neck. I don’t want to leave you alone.

-Mark and Youngjae will came by to hang out, I won’t be alone. Now go before I lose my patience, the said fiancée answered.

\- Now I am curious what are you going to do if you lose your patience, the Alpha said biting his neck afterwards.

When he lift his neck to look at him, he saw that Jinyoung’s eyes had turned blue. Then he felt a hand on the knot of his towel.

-Ooohh, I have an idea~~ Jinyoung purred.

\-----------------------------------------////////////////--------------------------------

Jaebum got out off his parked car, rushing towards the Korean bbq restaurant his friends were. He was one and half hour late and the reason was his very horny mate.

When he answered his teasing, the said mate took off his towel, sat down on his knees and gave him one of the best blowjobs he received from him. After that, he rode him hard and fast, there on the bedroom floor, moaning endlessly. Jaebum lost his self at his fiancée’s wanton moans and cummed so hard that he got dizzy. Jinyoung looked finally sated and went to have a shower.

The Alpha looked at his phone to notice that he was 40 minutes late and there were various texts from Jackson asking him where he was and if he was going to come. Jaebum texted him that he had to put some clothes on and he was on his way, he didn’t mention that his mate was horny or that he had one of the best fucks of his life. So he put on his black jersey, black jeans with holes and he decided to skip the leather jacket and put on his black trench coat instead. He gelled his hair to the usual hairstyle and put some of his cologne. After putting on his shoes, he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed to the entrance door of his house.

At that moment Jinyoung got out of the shower with a dark blue robe and approached him to give him a goodbye kiss. The Alpha though he looked so sexy with his robe part open on his chest and his wet hair falling on his face. His mate gave him a hug, the leader could smell his shampoo and natural scent mixed up, a ravishing scent filled his nostrils. Jinyoung gave him soft long kiss on the lips and urged him to promise that he was going to wear that outfit one of their dates ‘cause he looked like a daddy.

For the next forty minutes Jaebum was fucking Jinyoung against their closed entrance door.

And there he was opening the door of the restaurant and heading towards his friend’s table.

-Sorry guys, something came up, he said taking off his coat. Jackson looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

-Was sex that came up? Cause Jinyoung’s smell is all over you.

The rest of the group laughed out loud and Jaebum felt a little uncomfortable.

-Give him a break Jackson, his mates has reached the middle of his fourth month, right? Pregnant omegas are getting hornier after that month. Mark was horny as well that period as far as I can remember telling me, said Namjoon smiling at Jaebum.

-Well Jackson you are a father of two kids and you know what Jaebum-hyung is going though, said Jooheon lighting his cigarette.

-Baekkie was pregnant with twins too so I understand what are you going though Jaebum-ah.

-Thanks guys said Jaebum drinking some soju.

-What triggered Jinyoung to attack you, leader?

\- So I just got out of the shower with nothing but a towel. I smelled his arousal and asked him what’s wrong. Look like he was feeling like that for three days, but he didn’t tell me anything because I was working really hard those days and he didn’t want to exhaust me. He told me to get dressed and leave before he lost his patience and I teased him asking what he was going to do and here we are.

-I believe that every pregnant male had attacked his mate when he got out of the shower, said Namjoon. I had to cancel my plans that day because Jin didn’t let me go, I am not complaining though.

-Baekkie has attacked me too when he saw me naked after a shower. I guess the shampoo and my scent triggered him, said Chanyeol chuckling. At that time he started getting flirtier and giving me compliments so I kind liked it.

-Mark was getting horny when I was putting my dark blue jeans on, it was like an on and off switch, it was insane.

-How are the twins, Chanyeol-hyung?

-Little devils as always but I love them to death. Jooheon became silent and looked at them.

-What’s wrong Jooheon-ah? said Namjoon.

-Ahh, a little jealous, you guys have kids.

-Your time will come to Jooheon-ah, said Jaebum.

-Did you and Minhyuk-hyung become mates? asked Jackson.

-Yes, we did, said Jooheon blushing.

-Congratulations, said the group.

-Thanks guys.

-Let’s have a toast then, said Jackson and the rest of the night went smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always imagined twins as their kids and boys. I don;t know why..  
> Thank you for reading!!


	5. Lion, the real MVP

The time passed really fast and Jinyoung’s labor was in two weeks. He had taken a leave from his work due to pregnancy from the prior month and he was mostly staying at home, because two babies growing in you doesn’t help you walk that much. The future grandmothers and aunts often came to his house to help him with the chores so he won’t get tired and Jaebum was very willing to get up at 3 o’clock at night because his mate was craving hot chilly noodles and Ddeokbokki of course.

The pack was often visiting him, bringing him groceries if he needed and keeping him company. Jinyoung was complaining that they pamper him to much but they always answered that it was a thank you since he takes care of them all the time.

There was a possibility that the twins were going to came to the world a bit early, so Jinyoung has already packed a small buffet bag with some essentials to grab when the time had come.

Well the twins had come unexpected that’s for sure. Mark’s kids, Tiger and Lion had dropped by that day to keep him company. Jaebum was at work, his last day, then he was going to take a two month leave to help Jinyoung take care of the twins. He was kind of upset that he couldn’t get that month off as well, but comebacks were happening and they needed him. Jinyoung told him that is okay and he had plenty of people to call if he needed a lift to the hospital.

It was 8:30 at the evening, he remembers that time fairly well now, and he was watching Tangled with Lion and Tiger. Jaebum was coming home at 9 o’clock, he sent him that he had finished work and couldn’t wait to cuddle him. As they were talking about Rapunzel’s magical hair, Jinyoung felt a pain in his lower back; he told the kids that he was going to lie down a little and stool up, only to feel water running down his thighs. He was getting into labor and his mate wasn’t home yet. He was starting to panic. Lion was very helpful that time; he rushed to the bathroom and returned with a mop.

-Uncle Jinyoungie how much time it takes for you tummy to hurt? asked the small boy as Jinyoung was mopping the floor. Tiger started to cry but Lion comforted her saying to her that Uncle is alright.

The pain of his lower back started again, making Jinyoung to grab his belly groaning.

-8 minutes I believe, he said breathless.

-We have to call a taxi Uncle, can you call a taxi? Jinyoung shook his head as no.

Lion took his phone and started searching the contacts. Mark was with Youngjae at the pet shop that time. He called a number and kept telling Jinyoung that everything is going to be fine and he should sit down.

-Uncle Bammie, do you have time? said Lion with a calm voice. Uncle Jinyoungie’s tummy hurts, Appa told me that the babies want to come out if that happens and his tummy hurts every 8 minutes.

-5, whispered breathless Jinyoung, starting to do his breathing exercises.

-5 minutes sorry, can you come with uncle Geommie and take Uncle to the hospital? The other line said something like they were on their way and Lion closed the phone.

Lion told the pregnant male that they are on their way and went to the bedroom to retrieve the buffet bag. It was kind of heavy for him but, he was smart so he was patiently dragging it on the floor to the living room. When the pain subsidized for a while Jinyoung asked Lion how he know what to do.

-Papa has told me what to do if Appa’s tummy started to hurt when he was missing so now I know what to do.

Then the door opened, revealing Bambam and Yugyeom panting for breath. Judging from the time they got here, they must have passed some red light coming here. Yugyeom has taken the buffet bag from Lion and Bambam has helped Jinyoung a pair of new sweats and some comfortable shoes while doing breathing exercises with him. Lion has taken Tiger hand on one hand and her bag full of toys on the other.

The couple helped the pregnant man get up and guided him to the car patiently, the two kids following closely. When they all got on the car, they put seatbelts on; Lion helped the pregnant man with his and held his hand on the way to the hospital.

-We have already sent a message to the group chat informing them what happened. Mark and Youngjae are on their way. Jackson had sent a message later telling us that he has informed Minhyuk-hyung, Jooheon’s mate, who works at the hospital about our arrival and Minhyuk told him that nurses are going to wait for us.

When they entered the hospital, the nurses were indeed waiting for them and they helped him lay down on a bed and took him to the room were labors were talking place. Jinyoung’s doctor arrived as well to check him, telling him that he is ready to give birth.

-Jaebummie hasn’t come yet, the pregnant male answered. Can we wait a little?

-We can wait a little, but he babies won’t wait for long. You will have to push in the next five minutes. Outside the labor room, Bambam and Yugyeom had sat down with the kids, nervous about their hyung. That moment Mark and Youngjae came in running.

-What happened? Is he okay? Youngjae asked.

-He is in labor, said Bambam. Lion called as and told us that his tummy hurt every 5 minutes, so we rushed there. Mark looked at Lion with wide eyes.

-How did you know sweetie that the babies wanted to come out?

-Papa had told me what to do when you had Tiger on your tummy and she wanted to come out and Papa wasn’t home, so I just remembered what Papa told me.

-You are very brave Lion, said Younjae smiling. Mark gave his son, a hug and a kiss on his head.

-Where is he?! a shout was heard across the corridor and Jaebum appeared running.

-Wait, leader! said Jackson running behind him.

-He is inside that door, said Yugyeom pointing at the door were Jinyoung was. Jaebum entered the room closing the door behind him.

-Thank god we are on time, we came as fast as we could. I didn’t let him drive, of course he was shaking all over, said Jackson sitting down to catch his breath.

-You did amazing baby said Mark sitting down next to him, with Tiger on his lap. And Lion was the one who called Bambam telling him that Jinyoung’s tummy hurt.

Jackson gave a big smile to his son and kissed his cheek.

-That’s my boy and good job guys bringing him in, continued looking at the young couple.

-Thanks, we were kind of nervous that he was going to give birth in our car, said Yugyeom.

\-------------------------------------------///////////--------------------------------------

When Jaebum opened the door, he saw his mate on the hospital bed panting. He approached him quickly taking his hand.

-Baby, I am here.

There was a sparkle on the Omega’s eyes and small smile on his face.

-Jaebum, you came. -Of course, I wasn’t going to miss it. Are you ready? Jinyoung nodded smiling. -------------------------------------/////////////////------------------------------------

After 6 long hours, the twins came to the world, the nurse had taken them and cleaned them, declaring that they are both healthy.

Jaebum gave his mate a long soft kiss on the lips, very happy and proud of his mate. Jinyoung gave him a smile, but his body gave out from the exhaustion and fell asleep in an instant. The Alpha was worried at first for his mate but the doctor assured him there is nothing wrong and needs some rest. They moved Jinyoung to a hospital bed and let him rest.

After four hours, Jinyoung woke up from his slumber and found Jaebum sleeping next to him peacefully. He gave him a peck on the cheek, happy that his mate never left his sight. The Alpha’s eyes fluttered open and looked at him with a fond smile.

-Where are the twins? Jinyoung asked eager to meet his babies.

-They had to put them to their beds, their weights were fine so they didn’t had to be but in the incubator. I will say to the nurse that you are awake. A few moments later the nurse came holding two babies wrapped in blue blankets with a smile on her face. She gave them to Jinyoung carefully. Another nurse came in with a clipboard.

-What are your babies’ names?

-Jaeyoung and Jinbum, said Jinyoung looking at the baby in his arms smiling. He has Jinyoung’s lips and nose and Jaebum’s, eyes and hair . The baby cooed smelling the scent of his Appa.

-That’s wonderful names; I will leave you with your babies now, said the nurse and left. Jaebum was holding the other boy. He took after Jinyoung’s eyes, cheeks and hair and Jaebum’s lips and nose.

-They are going to be the school’s heartthrobs when they grow up, that’s for sure, said the Alpha pouting.

-Well they took it from their Papa, that’s for sure, chuckled Jinyoung.


	6. Everything they ever wanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Jaebum are finally getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many shades of blue so I advise you to look the following chart while you read it.
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=blue+color+chart&client=firefox-b-ab&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=H9pckY6va8unLM%253A%252CduypHB6kQwWDUM%252C_&usg=AI4_-kSUuIKN-O3HdTuMyA0lOMAYliIZjA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjvksq0wNHdAhXjsosKHYWzAIAQ9QEwAHoECAUQBA#imgrc=H9pckY6va8unLM:

The twins weren’t that noisy as they thought they would be. Jinbum was sleeping all day and always crying when he was hungry or wanted his diaper changed. Jaeyoung wasn’t sleeping that much but he was very quiet and loved when Jinyoung was reading him stories. He was very impatient when he didn’t get his food on time. The twins loved when Jaebum was singing to them so they will fall asleep.  
It was the time for Jaebum to get back to work and it was harder for him to go to work than Jinyoung. His Omega had to convince him that the babies are going to be fine and that they sleep all the time and won’t understand when he is away.

Four months later it was Jinyoung’s and Jaebum’s wedding day. The couple had made their wedding arrangements when Jinyoung was pregnant so it was only the ceremony to take place. Jinyoung had to go to his parent’s house and spend the night there, it was bad luck for the grooms to see each other before the wedding as their parents told them.   
The day of the wedding came and Jinyoung was dressed in his suit. It was a steel blue suit jacket and pants with a white shirt, shoes and belt. The shirt’s collar and end of the sleeves were covered in white lace. His hair was styled so his forehead was showing. He was in his old bedroom tapping his shoes on the floor anxiously when Mark and Youngjae entered the room. They had blue suits two only different colors, Mark’s was a Prussian blue, a blue-grayish color, and Youngjae’s a Sapphire blue. They were Jinyoung’s groomsmen so they had to match with Jinyoung.

-Are you alright Jinyoung-hyung? said Younjae smiling.  
-I am fine, just nervous, said the Omega smiling.  
-It’s okay I was nervous too at my wedding, when you see Jaebum waiting for you, your worries are going to vanish.

That moment Bambam came in with Erica, holding the twins. The twins let out a happy shout when they spot their Appa, moving their hand in excitement. Jaeyoung was matching wearing a baby blue suit with a white shirt and Jinbum was wearing a white suit with a baby blue shirt. Bambam was wearing a silk tiffany blue suit ,as Jinyoung’s third groomsman, with white shirt and silver shoes and Erica was wearing a long sky blue dress with lacy sleeves that reached her elbows and white high heels.  
-You guys look amazing, said Jinyoung giving a kiss to his babies.  
-Well they will be looking at you so we don’t matter, said Erica winking.  
-Are you ready hyung? The ceremony is starting so we have to leave, said Bambam.  
-Yes I am ready.

\----------------------------------------------//////////----------------------------------

-Stop pacing up and down, you are making me dizzy, leader, said Jackson.   
-What if he changed his mind and doesn’t want to marry me? said Jaebum, stopping in front of the shorter Alpha.  
-You are talking bullshit, Jinyoung wanted you to become his mate and have a family with you since forever, answered Jackson.  
-He was so excited with the wedding arrangement and put all of his heart to make a perfect wedding ceremony. Bambam told me it took them two months to find the perfect suit for him, said Yugyeom smiling.

Jaebum took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. That moment Jaebum’s parents came to tell them that the ceremony is starting. They both were wearing blue outfits since it was decided that the close relatives and the pack were going to wear blue.  
-Ok I think I am ready.  
-You are going to do fine sweetie, besides you have two very capable groomsmen with you. And you look dashing, said Jaebum’s mom with tears swelling up her eyes, you grew so fast.  
-Come on honey, let’s go and have a seat, said Jaebum’s dad taking his wife to sit.

Jaebum was dressed in a white suit and shirt with a steel blue vest and a silver tie, the same color as Jinyoung’s suit, and dark blue shoes. His hair was slicked back as always. Jackson and Yugyeom were wearing white suits as well and white shoes. The only difference was that Jackson had a Prussian blue shirt, to match his mate Mark and Yugyeom a Tiffany blue one to match Bambam. Jackson’s hair was dyed a caramel blonde, styled to show his forehead and Yugyeom had his hair black styled in soft waves.

The people started to gather to sit on their seats and Mark, Youngjae and Bambam came to sit on their spots where Jinyoung will be standing. Jackson mouthed sexy to Mark winking at him, making his mate blush.

The couple decided to have their ceremony on a field, at the evening. The aisle was decorated with fairy lights, white roses and different shades of blue ribbons.

The ceremony started and Jaebum’s knees started getting weak. First, Lion and Tiger walked in the aisle, as the flower boy and girl. Lion was wearing Carolina blue suit with a white shirt and shoes and Tiger was wearing a dress, same color as his brother’s, covered with layer of lace. 

Then Jinyoung appeared with his father on his side and Jaebum’s fears evaporated looking at his mates smiling face. He was literally glowing and looking very attractive in his suit. And the colour of his suit matched Jaebum’s vest, he didn’t know that. When Jinyoung reached Jaebum, Jinyoung’s dad gave the Omega a kiss on the forehead, a hug, giving Jinyoung’s hand to Jaebum.

The ceremony went very smoothly; Jaebum didn’t remember much of it, only when he said I do. He was starting at his mate couldn’t believe that he was finally his husband.  
The ceremony reached to an end and they moved to the restaurant the wedding party was held. There they took many pictures, with their families, pack and best friends. Jinyoung and Jaebum danced a lot with their friends and family, ate from an amazing buffet and cut their wedding cake made by Jin, Namjoon’s mate.

At some point, they decided to stay alone for a while and took a stroll to the restaurants garden. When they found an opening with a fountain at the centre, Jaebum turned to look at his husband; it will take him a while to get used to it, smiling at him. His mate smiled pack and gave him a kiss on the lips, wrapping his arms around his neck, savoring the kiss. The kiss turned into a makeup session, the Alpha running his hands on his mate’s thighs. They pulled out for air finally.

-I love you Im Jinyoung, said Jaebum to see if his surname matched his Omega’s name, it did.

-I love you too Im Jaebum, said his mate kissing him again.

That moment Jaebum and Jinyoung realized that they had everything they wanted. 

And they were never going to throw it away.

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this long fic. Dividing it in smaller chapter makes it look smaller, but it isn't ,trust me on that one...  
> I will stop writing in this fandom for a while, I don't know when I am going to write the next one.. Until that time, I hope you will be fine <3
> 
> See you guys!!  
> PurpleMoonAboveUs


End file.
